1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transportable barrier which can be rapidly deployed. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a transportable barrier which includes support structure to facilitate rapid stable deployment.
2. Background of Relate Art
Transportable barriers for defining a confined or protected area which can be rapidly deployed are well known. Typically, such barriers include one or more concertina coils which are stored in a compressed fashion and axially extended to deploy. The concertina coils may be constructed from a variety of diameters and include a variety of barbed configurations.
One problem associated with known rapidly deployable barriers is that during and/or after deployment, the barrier becomes misaligned and does not attain or retain a desired deployed configuration. For example, during and/or after deployment, the barrier may be overextended or underextended and/or the concertina coils may sag or become misaligned. As a result of such misalignment, the effectiveness of the barrier is reduced.
Accordingly, a rapidly deployable barrier which has improved stability and retains a desired orientation during and after deployment is desired.